From City Skyscrapers to Hoenn Rooftops
by Brock's Geodude
Summary: My first crossover fic! A new friend saves our heroes from a Team Rocket attack! Who is he, and how did he get to Hoenn? Read to find out! (Review too!)


From City Skyscrapers to Hoenn Treetops  
  
-Disclaimer- Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak, and the guest character is owned by a company other than me as well. (I don't want to spoil it right away in a stupid disclaimer.) You know the rest of the story.  
  
-A/N- As of the time of this writing, Masato has not yet been given a dub name, so I'm going to call him Albie (after Albert Einstein, since Masato is supposed to be kind of nerdy).  
  
PART 1  
  
The man slowly regained consciousness, as memories of the reason for his blackout returned to him. He was chasing one of his archenemies -- an evil doctor with eight metal tentacles attached to a steel belt that was permanently fused to his waist -- when the doctor threw a weird orb at him. The last thing he remembered was seeing one of his crimefighting friends appear, and waving her on to take up the chase of Doctor Octopus -- or Doc Ock, as the man liked to mockingly call him -- while he recovered enough to resume the chase himself. She had long wavy white hair and wore an angular black eyemask, a skintight black jumpsuit, and high white boots with thick fake fur around their tops. She called herself the Black Cat. He had tried to recover but couldn't. He ended up blacking out, and now he was here, lying on his back in a small clearing in an unfamiliar forest. He slowly got to his feet, allowing his eyes to focus and the throbbing in his head to slowly subside. He gave himself the once-over and was surprised. His costume was completely intact and he had suffered no physical injuries during the trip, except for the blow to the head, which was beginning to clear up.  
  
"Well, nothing I can do now except scout around and see if I can figure out where I am," he said aloud. He had a habit of talking aloud to himself when he was alone. With that he raised his right wrist, aimed it at a nearby tall tree, and pushed his palm with his two middle fingers. A thin but strong strand of webbing shot out from his wrist and attached itself to a branch of the tree, and the man jumped and began swinging from tree to tree.  
  
*****  
  
Not far away, four friends strolled down a path in the forest, on their way to the next town. The young boy who was the leader of the group reached up to stroke the little yellow electric rodent who was perched on his red baseball cap. The cap had a black front with the outline of a green half-circle on it. A large green dot was positioned under the half-circle, rounding out the design. The other half of the circle was colored light blue, and was located near the bottom of his sleeveless jacket, which was a slightly darker blue. He wore a black t-shirt under this jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers. "I can't wait to get to Mauville City and try for my third badge! What about you, Pikachu?" fourteen-year-old Ash Ketchum asked his first Pokemon and best friend.  
  
"Pika!" it responded happily. It loved Gym battles, and knowing that another one was coming up made it almost as excited as its trainer.  
  
"Did you guys hear something?" asked the group's senior member, dark-skinned, spiky-haired, twenty-year-old Brock Slate. All four humans froze, to listen. Fourteen-year-old May White strained her ears. Her eight-year-old brother Albie asked Brock if he might be hearing things.  
  
Suddenly two figures sprang out of the bushes. Or rather, two bushes with legs sprang out of the bushes. It was an odd sight, but the four friends knew what was coming.  
  
"Prepare for trouble, he was hearing things," came a muffled female voice from one of the bushes.  
  
"And make it double, with the message we'll bring," added a male voice from the other bush. Both bushes were then thrown away to reveal the owners of the voices. Unsurprisingly to Ash, Misty, Brock, and Masato, the voices belonged to Jessie and James. They were both 22, very low in the Team Rocket hierarchy, and had been trailing Ash and his friends since day one of his journey. They continued their familiar motto.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation,"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation,"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above,"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth, dat's right!"  
  
With that last line, Meowth suddenly leaped into view with a remote control device. The scratchcat Pokemon pushed both buttons on it. One dropped a cage from their hot air balloon, which was hovering overhead. The cage landed right around the four friends. The other button triggered a long steel arm from the balloon to reach down and snatch Pikachu.  
  
"I might as well warn you now," Jessie taunted, "Electric attacks won't work this time. That hand is made out of rubber!"  
  
Ash growled. "Team Rocket! You've never gotten away with it before, what makes you think you will now?"  
  
"Because you're all caged up with no place to go!" Jessie said in the musically taunting tone of voice that always infuriated Ash and his friends, especially Ash when Pikachu was involved.   
  
Ash drew a Pokeball from his belt and was just about to toss it through the bars of the cage when he was interrupted by May. "Ash, look!" she pointed at a nearby tree. The figure of a man could be seen standing on a branch of the tree. The first thing that caught Ash's attention was wondering how the man could balance like that, standing on a tree branch. He then leaped down into view, bending his knees to cushion the impact but landing squarely, and the caged friends got a good look at him. No human features could be distinguished about him other than his lean but muscular build, because he was covered head-to-toe in a costume. The mask of the costume sported large white eyes that looked similar to teardrops, with the points pointing upwards. Two more points of the eyes indicated where the top of the man's nose should be. His mask had no mouth, but he seemed to be able to breathe and talk just fine without one. The mask was red, with a black webbing design all over it, the same could be said for his chest and shoulders. The sides and armpits of his costume were blue. A picture of a small black spider was sewn onto his chest. His arms were roughly half red with that same webbing pattern and roughly half blue. The "pants" of his costume were also blue, ending in what looked like red high boots with that same webbing pattern, but which were really part of his costume. The middle of his back sported a silhouette of a large blue spider.  
  
"Now I don't know what's going on here, or where I am really, but where I come from this would look a lot like a kidnapping in progress!"  
  
"Well if you want a fight with Team Rocket, that's what you'll get!" Jessie retorted, pulling out a Pokeball. "Goooo, Seviper!" Spider-Man was a little surprised to watch the ball being tossed and a large snake-like creature materialize before him, but he'd seen equally weird things in his career. "Seviper, Poison Tail attack now!"  
  
"Vipaaa!" the snake Pokemon responded. Its tail glowed with energy and it swung it at the webslinger, who rolled to the side, dodging easily.  
  
"Aw, c'mon! Is that the best you can do?" he taunted, springing to a crouching position. "Tsk, tsk, such terrible aim."  
  
James chose that moment to join the battle, and pulled out a Pokeball of his own. "Cacnea, get in there, too!" Spider-Man glanced over as a short cactus with arms and legs materialized, only to hug its trainer.   
  
"Ooooowww!" James whined, feeling Cacnea's needles prick him once again. "Cacnea, you've got to stop this! Now get in there and use your Pin Missile attack!" Spider-Man leaped over the volley of pins to land behind Cacnea. He fired webbing from both wrists, completely tying up the cactus Pokemon to the point where even its own pins couldn't break the webbing. The blue-haired teenager certainly hadn't expected that. A little startled, but a little more annoyed, he held out the Pokeball once more, squeezed it once, and commanded, "Cacnea, return!" A red beam shot out from a small white circle on the ball, and just as quickly as the cactus Pokemon had appeared, it was gone. The webbing that had encased it fell harmlessly to the ground.  
  
"Is this some kind of new technology?" the wallcrawler wondered to himself as he watched Cacnea disappear, then dodged Seviper's tail again. "Just what am I dealing with here? Who are these creatures?" He fired webbing out of both wrists again, intending to tie up the large snake, but her trainer was ready.  
  
"Seviper, use Dig!" Jessie commanded. Just before the webbing could reach it, the Poison-type burrowed underground, out of sight. Spider-Man had fought strange creatures with unknown attacks before, but these creatures were unlike anything he had ever experienced. Suddenly, he felt a familiar buzzing sensation in his head. "Spider-Sense..." he muttered. Seviper was about to attack from directly under him. He dove to the side, rolled, and sprang to his feet to face where he was standing. The snake Pokemon popped up out of the ground, expecting to make contact with its opponent, but met nothing but air. Suddenly it found itself being wrapped in webbing, struggling to get free.  
  
"Now for that other creature..." said the costumed man to nobody in particular. A single well-placed punch from the webslinger broke the steel arm that was still holding Pikachu in two, freeing it. Spider-Man thought quickly. He had just battled two of these creatures, now here was another one. But this one had just been a kidnap victim, and was not alerting his Spider-Sense like the two others did.  
  
  
  
But before he could do anything else, one of the still caged teens, the one with the spiky black hair and blue jacket, called out, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt 'em!" The electric mouse's cheeks sparked with electricity, and it strained, sending a giant bolt of power towards the would-be kidnappers. They were zapped for a moment, then the burner on their balloon exploded, sending them flying high into the sky.  
  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they cried as they vanished.  
  
A chorus of thank-yous echoed from the four young people as Spider-Man bent the bars on their cage, releasing them. The one who had called for the little mouse to attack stepped forward, and put his hand behind his head, a little nervously. "Um, thanks, but...who are you?"  
  
"Well, I've got some time..." said the crimefighter. "Maybe we can BOTH get some questions answered." 


End file.
